


Step Into The Fantasy

by FiestySpoon



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Slow Burn, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiestySpoon/pseuds/FiestySpoon
Summary: This is set as though Night at the Museum 3 didn't happen. Larry is in the process of retiring and they need a new night guard to fill the position. A young man by the name of Noah has volunteered for the job, I mean he needs some place to study for his college finals so why not at an old museum? What could go wrong?





	1. You're So Hypnotizing

**Author's Note:**

> OK so long story short I've wanted one of these fics for ages and like no ones done one even though its the perfect opportunity, I'm sorry for this but I'm also not lmao. If you have any suggestions for stuff and characters to add in just let me know! I'll even give ya a shout out lol

"Yes mom I know I have a lot of work to do that's why I got the job! Its basically getting paid to study I swear on my life...yeah well!...yeah...oh no hey uh...you're breaking up I gotta go! Bye!"

Noah quickly hung up the phone as he stood in front of the Natural History Museum. Well, tonight starts his first shift, He's supposed to talk to the guy who's retiring to get some tips about it or something? What tips do you need to work at a museum as a damn night guard? Oh well he won't question it, much.

The backpack on his shoulder said it all really, all his assignments were in there and they needed done at least soon, hey maybe the museum would help? He was a history major after all.

Noah took in a deep breath before ascending the stairs to the entrance of the building, he was supposed to meet this guy in the lobby? Oh that must be him. Night guard uniform, yes Noah you are a genius.

"Hey, you must be Larry? The guy I'm supposed to talk to about the night guard position?" 

"That would be me, and you must be Noah, its nice to meet you, and nice to know I'll be leaving the museum in such good young hands"

Alright he's senile, nice.

"So what exactly do I need tips on to be a museum night guard?" Noah asked with clear confusion in his tone.

"Well as you know we ended the night tours a couple years back, my boy, this museum becomes quite lively at night...let me show you around" Larry spoke and Noah had to restrain his eyes from rolling. Lively? It was a museum come on.

By the end of the tour they had come to the tomb of Ahkmenrah. 

"I've actually been studying him in my class, he was a young pharaoh, a little older than me...fascinating really" Noah spoke as he looked at the famous 'Tablet of Ahkmenrah' with clear intrigue.

"You know Noah, I feel like he'd get along with you, who knows? You coulda been friends"

"With my looks I woulda been his personal servant, blondes were prized amongst their family" he chuckled and Larry couldn't help the smirk that crawled onto his features. "Still it would be nice to meet him, talk to him, know what it was like to be so young and powerful" the smirk grew a bit wider. 

"Alright well that's really it...here's your uniform, flashlight, and handbook...I recommend reading that during your shift" Larry nodded his head as he handed Noah everything he would need and the new night guard entered the locker room to change for his shift.

His shift started at 10:00, when 11:00 rolled around he would find out just exactly what Larry meant by 'lively'


	2. Could You Be the Devil

Noah pulled out his backpack to begin doing his work, by now it needed done and just as he suspected nothing was happening. Along with his work he had a pillow and blanket contained in his backpack, ya know just in case he needed to sleep during the night. Like he said it was a night shift, he could take anyone that tried to break in and he was a pretty light sleeper so he couldn't help but think of some sleep before morning. 

He pulled out the blanket and some work and started on it pretty quickly, it wasn't that bad, plus it was on history, he was in a natural history museum, what better place to study?

He was about half way through the paper when he checked his phone, 11:01, something seemed...off? Yeah, 'off' was a good way to describe it. He looked up for a moment before looking back to his paper, then back up to the museum he was in. He was dreaming right?

That T-Rex wasn't actually gone right?

He looked around and pulled out the book Larry gave him and the flashlight.

'You're probably noticing that the T'Rex is gone, throw the bone'

Throw the bone? The T-Rex is gone? The hell?

He got his flashlight and stood from the chair. Voices? Yeah he's sure he can hear voices. 

He moved towards a hall, looking around genuinely confused, concerned, and wanting to quit about 3 minutes into the job. His heart nearly stopped. 

The T-Rex was looking right at him, it slid a massive rib bone his way and he...well he thought the thing was kinda like a dog. He picked up the bone, which was surprisingly not as heavy as he woulda thought, and chucked it as far as he possibly could, the T-Rex ran after it.

Boy he hoped they didn't drug test workers cause clearly he was on something. 

He walked back to the main lobby and saw multiple people walking around, they were exhibits in the museum. And there's Theodore Roosevelt on his horse...why is he shocked at this point?

"Good evening lad! You must be the new night guard-" he jumped off his horse and offered a hand "-Theodore Roosevelt, at your service, and you would be?"

"M-my names Noah, hey am I like dreaming of something? Or was I drugged? Am I dead?"

Theodore laughed heartily and shook his head, "no my dear boy, there's a good explanation for all of this...follow me" Theodore started walking and Noah followed him, what else was he gonna do?

He left him up to the tomb of Ahkmenrah where the sarcophagus shook and clattered, the statues of Anubis stood guard but settled when they saw a night guard uniform. 

"That my dear boy, is the tablet of Ahkmenrah, that...is what brings this museum to life at night" Theodore spoke and Noah was speechless, he had to be dead. Or dreaming, those were the only options at this point.

"Well come on lad, we have to let him out"  
"Let him out? Like...like Ahkmenrah, he's alive to?"  
"Well judging by the rattling in his casket I would assume so"

He wasn't going to correct Teddy Roosevelt on the fact that this was a sarcophagus and not a casket but he mimicked what Teddy did as he loosened the lid on the glass box the sarcophagus was in and then slid open the lid. 

He could physically feel his jaw slack at the mummy that sat up and began unwrapping itself. 

"I've said this once and I'll say it again I will never get used to that" his face was half way unwrapped when he spoke and once it was completely unwrapped he looked between Noah and Teddy.

Noah never thought he'd say this but this pharaoh was pretty handsome, of course he was to Noah he was practically Noahs dream after studying him for so long.

Ahkmenrah stood out of his sarcophagus, with some help and continued unwrapping, though he spoke while he did.

"So you must be the new night guard, apologies for my appearance and such, Larry said I should do it so you could get the 'full experience' whatever that Means" he dusted off his clothes, and Noah took note of just how much he wanted to touch the gold and silk it was so pretty.

"May I ask your name?"  
"My...my names Noah" curse your stuttering.  
"Well Noah, my name is Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers"

Teddy smiled and Noah was speechless.

"I know who you are...and quite honestly I'm gonna punch Larry for not telling me about this"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short but I just had to get the ball rolling! I hope you all like it! My ships.are trash lmao
> 
> Lots of love!  
> -FiestySpoon


End file.
